Sony Music
'''Sony Music Entertainment '''is an American music corporation owned and operated by Sony Corporation of America, A subsidiary of Japanese conglomerate Sony Corporation. Artists *2 Chainz *3 Doors Down *3OH!3 *A$AP Ferg *A$AP Mob *A$AP Rocky *A&G *A Great Big World *A.R. Rahman (India) *Aaliyah *Aaron Carter *Aaron Copland *Aaron Kwok (Hong Kong) *Aaron Zigman *Abigail Breslin *Abraham Mateo *Absent Elk *AC/DC *Acha Septriasa (Indonesia) *Adam and the Ants *Adam Lambert *Adele *Aerosmith *Afgan (Indonesia) *After School (band) (Korea) *Aiden Grimshaw *Air Supply *Aishah (Malaysia) *Alan Parsons Project *Alan Silvestri *Alexandra Burke (United Kingdom) *Alexis Jordan *Alfred Newman *Alice Cooper *Alice in Chains *Alicia Keys *Alizée *Alif Satar (Malaysia) *Aliff Aziz (Singapore) *Aljur Abrenica¹ (Philippines) *Alkaline Trio *All Ends *Allen Su (China) *All-Star Gang *Altiyan Childs (Australia) *Alyssa Soebandono (Indonesia) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Amanda Seyfried *Amasha *Amaia Montero (Spain) *Amy Mastura (Malaysia) *Amy Meredith (Australia) *Anastacia *Andity (Indonesia) *Andy Lau (Hong Kong) *Andy Williams *Anggun (Indonesia) *Anna Vissi (Greece) *AnnaSophia Robb *Annie Lennox *Anti-Flag *Antonis Remos (Greece) *Aram Quartet (Italy) *Ariana Grande *Ariel Rivera (Philippines) *The Army Air Force Band *Ashanty (Indonesia) *Ashley Tisdale *Asia Cruise *Astrid (Indonesia) *Audioslave *Audy (Indonesia) *Autistic *Automatic Loveletter (Japan) *Avicii *Avril Lavigne (Canada) *Aston Merrygold (United Kingdom) *Axel Dollars (Spain) *Azealia Banks *Baker Sanusi *Backstreet Boys *Bamboo Shoots *Bathiya & Santhush (Sri Lanka) *Barbra Streisand *Bars and Melody *BBC Concert Orchestra *BBC Philharmonic Orchestra *BBC Symphony Orchestra *The Beatles *Becky G *Bella Thorne *Benny Goodman *Bernard Herrmann *Beyoncé Knowles *Big L *Big Mountain *Big Time Rush *Bill Medley *Billy Joel *Billz No Counterfeit *Black Dyke Band *Black Dyke Mills Band *The Black Eyed Peas *Bob Dylan *Bon Jovi *Boney M. *The Boss (Japan) *Bow Wow *Boyzone (Ireland) *Boys Like Girls *Brad Paisley *Brandy *Brian Joo (Korea) *Brian Melo *Bridgit Mendler *Britney Spears *Brooke Barrettsmith *Brooke Fraser (UK) *Brown Eyed Girls (Korea) *Brownman Revival (Philippines) *Bruce Broughton *Bruce Springsteen *Bruno Mars *Bullet For My Valentine *Calle Kristiansson *Costel Busuioc *Collie Buddz *Chayanne *Chevelle *Cake (band) *Callalily (Philippines) *Calle 13 *Calvin Harris *Camila *Carlos Kleiber *Carly Rae Jepsen (Canada) *Carola Häggkvist (Sweden) *Carrie Underwood *Cassie Davis (Australia) *Casting Crowns *Celine Dion (Canada) *The Changcuters (Indonesia) *Charles Gerhardt *Charles Munch *Charli XCX *The Cheetah Girls *Cherie Currie *Cherrybelle (Indonesia) *Chicago Symphony Orchestra *China Anne McClain *Chipmunk (United Kingdom) *Chris Brown *Chris Daughtry *Chris Mancini *Chris Roberts *Christina Aguilera *chromatic BLaCK (Germany) *Ciara *Cindy Yen (Taiwan) *Cinta Laura (Indonesia) *Citra Idol (Indonesia) *City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra *Claudio Abbado *The Clash *The Clipse *The Cleveland Orchestra *Cody Simpson (Australia) *Coheed and Cambria *Colbie Caillat *The Coral *Courtney Johnson *Cueshe (Philippines) *C:Real *Cyndi Lauper *Carpark North (Denmark) *Camilo *Daddy Yankee *Daft Punk *Daisy Dares You (United Kingdom) *Dami Im *Dan Hartman *Danell Lee (Malaysia) *Danny Elfman *Danny Gokey *DAUGHTRY *Dave Matthews Band *David Archuleta *David Arnold *David Bowie *David Cook *David Gilmour *David Newman *DC Don Juan *Deadmau5 *Debby Ryan *Decyfer Down *Dee'OR (Indonesia) *Delon Idol (Indonesia) *Delta Goodrem *Demi Lovato *Derby Romero (Indonesia) *Destiny's Child *Dev Hynes *Dhanush *Diana Yukawa (Japan) *Dido *Dj Bullet (South Africa) *Dirly Idol (Indonesia) *Dixie Chicks *DMX *Doctor Prita (Canada) *Dolla *Dolly Parton *Doynna *Drake (Canada) *Drake Bell *Duo Maia2 (Indonesia) *Duran Duran *Eamon Doyle *Earl Sweatshirt *Earth, Wind & Fire *Eastman Wind Ensemble *Edita Abdieski *Eevee (band) (Philippines) *Eiffel 65 *Elena Paparizou (Greece) *Eli Mattson *Elizabeth Gillies *Ella Henderson *Ellie Goulding *Elmer Bernstein *Elton John *Elvis Presley *Ely Buendia (Philippines) *Elyar Fox *Emblem3 *Emil Newman *Emily Osment *Emily West *Emma Morton *Emma Roberts *Ennio Morricone *Eptos Uno *The Eraserheads (Philippines) *Eric Andersen *Eric Carmen *Eric Clapton *Eric Gale *Erin Miller *Eugene Fodor *Eugene Ormandy *Europe *Eurythmics *Eva Avila (Canada) *Evan Yo *Evanescence *Escala *Excelencia de Durango *Faithless *Fallulah *Fantasy *Fatboy Slim *Fatin Shidqia (Indonesia) *Faye Wong (Hong Kong) *Fifth Harmony *Fiona Apple *Fiona Fung (Hong Kong) *Fireflight *Flow (Japan) *Flybanger *Foo Fighters *Foster the People *Frances Yip (Hong Kong) *Francis Magalona (Philippines) *Frank Ocean *Frank Sinatra *Franz Ferdinand *Gavin DeCraw *The Gazette *Gene Autry *Gene Kelly *Genesis *George Cehanovsky *George Gershwin *George Michael *George Szell *Ghostface Killah *Gisel Idol (Indonesia) *Gita Gutawa (Indonesia) *Girliez (Indonesia) *Giusy Ferreri *Glasvegas *Glee Cast *Glenn Miller *Gloc 9 (Philippines) *Gloria Estefan *The Go-Go's *Gogol Bordello *Good Charlotte *Gossip *Gretchen Espina (Philippines) * Grimethorpe Colliery Band * Grimethorpe Colliery RJB Band * Grimethorpe Colliery UK Coal Band * Groove Armada *Guy Sebastian (Australia) *Gwen Stefani *H-Blockx *Harry Gregson-Williams *Hayley Warner (Australia) *Henry Jackman *Henry Krinkle *Henry Lewis *Henry Mancini *Henry Threadgill *Herbert von Karajan *Hey Monday *Hilary Duff *HITT (South Korea) *The Hollywood Bowl Symphony Orchestra *Hollywood Studio Symphony *The Hoosiers *Human Nature *Hurts *Ian Tresidder (United Kingdom) *iCarly Cast *Igo Idol (Indonesia) *Igor Stravinsky *Ihsan (Indonesia) *Il Divo *Imogen Heap (United Kingdom) *Indonesian Idol (Indonesia) *Infectious Grooves *Incubus *INXS *Iron Maiden (United Kingdom) *Isabella Castillo *Itchyworms (Philippines) *Ihsan (Indonesia) *Irene (Indonesia) *Ivi Adamou (Greece) *Jack Ingram *Jack Klugman *Jack Lemmon *Jack White *Jackie Evancho *Jackie Thomas (New Zealand) *Jaclyn Victor (Malaysia) *Jahkai Stowe (Bermuda) *Jake Owen *James Cagney *James Galway *James Horner *James Newton Howard *Jamie Lynn Spears *Jasmine Villegas *Jason Chan (Hong Kong) *Jason (J.) Goldman *Jennette McCurdy *Jennifer Lopez *Jennifer Love Hewitt *Jennifer Warnes *Jerry Burns *Jerry Goldsmith *Jessica Simpson *Jessica Mauboy (Australia) *Jimi Hendrix *Jimmy Bondoc (Philippines) *Jimmy Cozier *Jimmy Dean *Jimmy Dorsey *Jimmy Fontana *Jimmy Messina *JLS *Joan Jett *Joaquín Sabina *Joanna Ampil (Philippines) *Joe Cocker *Joe Satriani *John & Edward *John Barry *John Debney *John Legend *John Mayer *John Williams *Johnny Cash *JoJo *Joka Crow *Jonas Brothers *Jonathan Atangana *Jordin Sparks *Jorge Celedon *Josh Shapiro *Journey *Julia Abueva (Philippines) *Julia Duncan (Philippines) *Juliana Banos (Malaysia) *Julieta Venegas *Justice Crew (Australia) *Justin Bieber (Canada) *Justin Timberlake *Kalan Porter (Canada) *Kanye West *Karmin *Kat Deluna *Kate Bush *Kate Miller-Heidke *Katy Garbi (Greece) *Katy Perry *KC and the Sunshine Band *KC Concepcion (Philippines) *Keith Whitley *Keke Palmer *Kelly Clarkson *Ken Hirai *Kenny G *Kenny Chesney *Kenny Loggins *Kerrie Roberts *Ke$ha *Kiana Brown *Kidz Bop Kids *Kings of Leon *Kira Isabella (Canada) *Kool & the Gang *Kool Savas *Korn *Kreayshawn *Kris Allen *Labrinth (United Kingdom) *Lady Gaga *L'Arc-en-Ciel (Japan) *La Diva¹ (Philippines) *Lala Karmela (Indonesia) *Lana Del Ray *Lang Lang *Laura Marano *Lawrence Clayton *Lea Salonga (Philippines) *Leehom Wang (Taiwan) *Lee DeWyze *Lenka *Leona Lewis (United Kingdom) *Leonard Bernstein *Leonard Cohen *Leonard Slatkin *Leonard Warren *Leopold Stokowski *Less Than Jake *Letter Day Story (Philippines) *Lil Wayne *Lim Hyung-Joo (Korea 2004-2005, 2008-2009) *Lin Yu Chun (Taiwan) *Lionel Hampton *Lionel Newman *Lit *Lita Ford *Little Mix (United Kingdom) *Locnville (South Africa) *Loick Essien *London Philharmonic Orchestra *London Symphony Orchestra *Lorde *Lordi *Los Angeles Philharmonic *Louise Carver (South Africa) *Lovi Poe (Philippines) *Ludovico Einaudi (Italy) *Luke Mejares (Philippines) *Lyfe Jennings *M.I.A. (United Kingdom) *Madonna *Maher Zain *Mandy Moore *maNga (Turkey) *Mango (Italy) *Marc Anthony *Marc Mysterio *Marcus Roberts *Maria Lawson *Mariah Carey *Maroon 5 *Mary Byrne *Maurice Jarre *Max Schneider *Mayré Martínez *Meghan Trainor *Mew (band) (Denmark) *MGMT *Michael Bolton *Michael Jackson *Michael Nicholson (Engineer) (UK) *Michael Paynter (Australia) *Michael Speaks *Michael Tilson Thomas *Michelle Branch *Michelle Williams *Mike Posner & the Brain Trust *Mika Nakashima (Japan) *Mikha Tambayong (Indonesia) *Miley Cyrus *Miniature Tigers *Mira Awad *Miranda Cosgrove *Miranda Lambert *Misha Omar (Malaysia) *Money Boy (Germany) *Monica *Mónica Naranjo (Spain) *Moonstar 88 (Philippines) *The Mormon Tabernacle Choir *moymoypalaboy (Philippines) *Mytha Lestari (Indonesia) *Modern Talking *N Sync (Group) *Nakedown *Nat & Alex Wolff *Natasha Bedingfield *Natassa Theodoridou (Greece) *Nathalie Makoma (Netherlands) *National Philharmonic Orchestra *Nayer *New Kids On The Block *New York Philharmonic *Newton Faulkner *Niar (Idonesia) *Nicholas McDonald *Nicki Minaj *Nicola Roberts *Nicole Scherzinger *Nicki Minaj *Nindy (Indonesia) *Nikki Kerkhof (Netherlands) *Nikki Clan *Nikki Ponte (Greece) *Nil Karaibrahimgil (Turkey) *Nneka (Nigeria) *No Doubt *Noemi (Italy) *Oasis *The Offspring *Oh Land *OJ *Okino Shuntaro *Omarion *One Direction *OneRepublic *Only Boys Aloud *Our Lady Peace *Outlandish (Denmark) *OutKast *Ozzy Osbourne *Padi (Indonesia) *Passion Pit *Pasto (Indoensia) *Paula DeAnda *Paul Potts *Paul Simon *Pearl Jam *Pereza *Peter Belli *Peter Frampton *Peter Gabriel *Peter Hollens *Peter Maffay *Peter Schreier *Peter Seiffert *Peter Smith *Peter White *Pharrell Williams *The Philadelphia Orchestra *Pink *Pink Floyd *Pinkan Mambo (Indonesia) *Pitbull *Planet Hemp *The Pretty Reckless *Pupil (Philippines) *Puro Reyes de Durango *Qwote *R. Kelly *Rachel Crow *Rachel Smith (Indonesia) *Rage Against The Machine *Rah-Sun *Rainie Yang (Taiwan) *Ram Jam *Randy Edelman *Randy Newman *Ratt *Rebecca Ferguson *Reece Mastin (Australia) *Reema Major *Reik *Rhydian Roberts *Ricardo Arjona *Richard Manning *Richard Rodgers *Richard Strauss *Richard Tucker *Rick Astley *Rick Ross *Rick Springfield *Ricky Martin (Latin America) *Rihanna *Rini Idol (Indonesia) *Robbie Jones *Robert Carroll *Robert Craft *Robert Goulet *Robert Merrill *Robert Nagy *Robert Stolz *Robert White *Rocky Roberts *Roger McGuinn *Roger Waters *Roots of Nature (Philippines) *Ross Lynch *Royal Philharmonic Orchestra *Rupert Gregson-Williams *Sabrina Carpenter *Sade *Saiful (Malaysia) *Samantha Jade *Sammy Adams *Santana *Sara Bareilles *Sara Paxton *Sasha Dobson *Sasi the Don (Malaysia) *Scarlett Belle (Australia) *SCANDAL (Japan) *Scooter (Band) (Germany) *Scorpions (band) (Germany) *Scouting For Girls *The Script *Sean Kingston *Sean Mac *SEARCH (Malaysia) *Sekar (Indonesia) *Selena Gomez *Sergei Rachmaninoff *Seven Network (Australia) *Seven Sonerita (Indonesia) *Shandy Aulia (Indonesia) *Shakira *Sharon Jessica (Indonesia) *Sharon Cuneta (Philippines) *Shayne Orok (Korea) *SHE Band (Indonesia) *Shima (Malaysia) *Simon and Garfunkel *The Singing Sergeants *Six-D *Skrillex *Skye Sweetnam (Canada) *Slayer *Sleigh Bells *6cyclemind (Philippines) *Slim Whitman (Under Old Name, CBS) *Smash Mouth *Son Dam Bi (Korea) *Sonny Moore *Sonohra (Italy) *Sophie B. Hawkins *Sophie Zelmani *Soraya Arnelas *Spandau Ballet *Spitalfield *Stan Walker (Australia) *The Stanley Brothers *Steps *Stereopony (Japan) *Steve Barakatt *Steve Winwood *Stevie Wonder *Sıla Gençoğlu (Turkey) *The Strokes *The Stunners *Subsonic Factor (Japan) *Sugababes *Suicidal Tendencies *Susan Boyle *Sugar Eyes (Thailand) *System of a Down *T-Pain *T-Square *Taco (Mexico) *Tata Young (Thailand) *Tasya Kamila (Indonesia) *Tatjana Saphira (Jogjakarta/Indonesia) *Taylor Momsen *Taylor Swift *Teen Angels (Argentine) *Tenacious D *Terry (Indonesia) *Thalía *Theo Tams *The Ting Tings *Thomas Newman *Thomas Schippers *Three Days Grace *Three 6 Mafia *T. Mills *Tina Arena (Australia) *Tiny Hood *Tommy Bolin *Tommy Dorsey *Tommy Emmanuel *Tommy Kurniawan (Indonesia) *Tommy McClennan *Tommy Nilsson *Tommy Steiner *Tommy Zanko *Toni Braxton *Tony Bennett *Tori Amos *Toto (band) *Tove Styrke *Train *Troy Douglas Williamson *U2 *The United States Air Force Band *United States Military Academy Band *Usher *Utah Symphony Orchestra *U-KISS(South Korea) *Vagetoz (Indonesia) * Vamps (Korea) * Vanessa Hudgens * Vania Larissa (Indonesia) * Vanness Wu (Taiwan) * Velvet Revolver *Viancey *Víctor Manuelle *Victoria Justice *Victorious Cast *Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra *Vince Guaraldi *The Vines *Virginia Maestro *VL Mike *Walk off the Earth *Walk the Moon *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Westlife *Wes Carr (Australia) *Wham! *Whitney Houston *Will Smith *Will Young *William Dooley *William DuPree *William Hargrave *William Mason *William Olvis *William Smith *William Warfield *William Wilderman *Within Temptation *216Written *XO-IX (Indonesia) *Xuxa (Brasil) *Yui (Japan) *Zedd *Zendaya *The Zutons Directors *Joe Johnston *Jon Favreau Producers *Larry J. Franco (executive producer) *Louis D'Esposito (executive producer) *Michael De Luca (producer) *Peter Billingsley (co-producer) *Robert W. Cort (executive producer) *Scott Kroopf (producer) *Ted Field (executive producer) *William Teitler (producer) Editors *Dan Lebental *Robert Dalva External link *Sony Music Category:Recording companies